


Stars for Another Night

by Darkhymns



Series: Fic Request Challenge [8]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns
Summary: The night sky might be harder to see, but a promise from Yuri to see the stars again made Judith’s worries melt away.
Relationships: Judith/Yuri Lowell
Series: Fic Request Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Stars for Another Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnamontoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoffee/gifts).



> Done for a fic request on twitter. It was fun trying my hand at this ship, I hope its alright! I kept thinking about the night before the last battle for them, and wanted to mix that in. Thanks again for the prompt!
> 
> Fic request thread [here](https://twitter.com/darkhymns/status/1357787547464658944).

Up in the sky with the stars, there lived the Star Devourer.

Judith raised her head to watch the form of the slithering thing called the Adephagos wrap itself around the world. Either in day or night, it was always present, translucent, its surface shimmering like oil that dripped into water. The energy it emitted turned the colors into a lurid violet, as if this mindless thing was ready to squeeze all other shades from the skies, until there would be nothing left. Not even the brightest of the stars.

It was a shame. Usually, looking up at the sky made her feel better too.

“Hey, Judy, you still up?”

She turned, watching as Yuri walked up one of the roadways of Aurnion, the recently built town. In the distance, Judith could see the constructed lumber still laying in some piles nearby other buildings, the tools placed on the ground for the night so that workers could go back to it easily the next day. A small town, but not a bad one. Strangely, she didn’t feel so out of place here.

“You know that nighttime is my specialty, in more ways than one.” She sat back on the boulder outcropping she had chosen for her seat, hands placed on either side of her. She made sure to give Yuri a wink as he got closer.

That only made Yuri chuckle, easily taking his seat next to her. “I think you just prefer it, like I do.”

“Always knew we had a mutual understanding.”

Despite how she tried to gaze back up at the night sky again, her eyes kept straying back to Yuri, the way he lounged even more casually on the hard rock then she did. He slung his strapped sword to rest at his side, while he folded his arms behind his head and fully laid back. His black hair fell across the moss of the boulder like nightfall.

“…You can’t even see the stars up there as much now.” She saw the violet reflected in his eyes, along with the ever-moving surface of the entity. It almost made one think the Adephagos was a living thing, almost.

“You should still remember where they were. See?” Judith pointed into the haziness of the sky, towards one certain shining dot, its soft, rhythmic pulse looking as if it struggled against its fate at being devoured. “Brave Vesperia is just over there. Can’t lose sight of it.”

“Huh.” Yuri followed her gesture, and she could see that same star now in his eyes too. “I’d have taken a while just trying to find it through all of… well, this.”

Judith smiled, moving aside both her hair and left antennae so that the night breeze could fall freely against her skin. “I think you’re still conked out from your play fight with Flynn earlier.”

“Hey, now why you giving me that look? We were just talking.”

“Right. Your way of talking, of course. Meanwhile, I just had an actual talk with Rita, but maybe I should follow your example and hit her with my spear instead.”

“I don’t think she’d be too opposed to that. I mean.. you know Rita.”

Judith rolled her eyes, but Yuri always had an odd way of expressing himself with others. Maybe she understood that too. Even among other Krityans, she was as strange as a being from another country to them. Only riding with Ba’ul through the sky had felt right.

“Worried about tomorrow?” He heard him ask. “Is that why you’re still awake?”

The breeze felt so nice against her skin. The quiet of the town allowed her to think, but not think too far ahead to lonely nights of traveling with her only friend in the world, already on her way to find another blastia to destroy.

“Same reason that you’re up. Besides… I can never sleep well anyway.” She stretched out her arms above her head, her body moving languidly, always careful to keep her smile on her face. “I like to watch the stars at this time.”

She felt Yuri turn over his words before he said it, examining them, assessing them. He was always so thoughtful, so careful in his own way. “I think the next night will be better for stargazing.”

He worried but he didn’t doubt. It made her feel at ease.

“And you’ll join me for that next night?” she asked.

“Ya need to ask? Of course I will. We’re all part of Brave Vesperia.”

Except Karol would be sleeping, and Repede always liked to go off on his own. The nights would just be for them.

“You know, when I was just with Ba’ul, I always made sure to enjoy the scenery.” Judith laid back on the boulder with Yuri, turned to her side so that she faced him. “Instead of the sky, we’ll just have to find that scenery elsewhere.”

Yuri smirked at her, looking completely at ease himself, even with the night sky as it was. “I’m good with that. Already said I’m not opposed to good eye candy here and there.”

Judith laughed lightly, moving closer. “Yeah, I remember that,” she whispered.

Even with the shifting of the Adephagos overhead, the stars still shone so bright, she thought. It just looked even brighter through the eyes of someone else.


End file.
